Edward Kenway
Summary Edward James Kenway (1693 – 1735) was a Welsh-born British privateer-turned-pirate and a member of the West Indies and British Brotherhoods of Assassins. Born to farmers, Edward sought to acquire riches and fame. He became a privateer for the Royal Navy early in his life and, once accepted, found himself stationed in the West Indies. However, a quick end to the War of the Spanish Succession and the promise of gold, glory and fame eventually seduced him into a life of piracy. It was during this quest that Edward first encountered the Assassin and Templar orders, and became embroiled in their struggle. Over the next few years, Edward struggled with the internal conflict that arose from his desire for fame and riches—through finding the Observatory—and his duty to his friends. After losing nearly all of his closest friends, he realized the folly of his quest for glory. He then joined the Assassin Order, hunted down the Templars in the region and entrusted the Observatory to the Assassins. After a decade in the West Indies, Edward returned to Britain and received a pardon from Robert Walpole. He soon acquired an estate in London and married Tessa Stephenson-Oakley, with whom he fathered a son named Haytham. He quickly joined the British Brotherhood of Assassins, rising up to the rank of Master Assassin, and eventually, leader. Continuing his work as an Assassin, Edward researched the First Civilization, and kept the research in a journal. In 1735, he was killed by mercenaries in the employ of Templar Grand Master Reginald Birch, in order to acquire the journal. Haytham would later father Ratonhnhaké:ton; through this line, Edward is an ancestor of William Miles, and his son, Desmond. On 3 December 1735, the Kenway household was infiltrated by masked men who kidnapped Jennifer and killed several of the servants. After making sure that his wife and son were safe, Edward raced to the games room and was confronted by two of the intruders. After a prolonged fight, one of the men managed to impale Edward through the chest with his sword, killing him instantly. In 2013, an Abstergo Entertainment research analyst was tasked with exploring Edward's genetic memories in order to gather footage for a planned video game, Pirates of Nightmares. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically, higher with his Swords or Guns Name: Edward James Kenway, Captain Kenway Origin: Assassin's Creed Gender: Male Age: 20~28 during the events of Assassin's Creed: Black Flag, 42 at the time of his death Classification: Assassin, Pirate, Master Assassin of the British Brotherhood Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Eagle Vision grants him a "sixth sense" or intuition that allowed him to see a person's true intentions), Expert Hand-to-Hand combat, Weapons Expert (Sword, Blowpipe, Rope Dart, Guns, Throwing Knives, Dual Hidden Blades, Spears, Bow and Arrow, Smoke Bombs, etc), Highly skilled acrobat, well verse in the deadly arts of killing, highly skilled in stealth assassination techniques, expert at parkour, at eavesdropping, interrogation, and pickpocketing, skilled tactician, Poison, Sleep and Madness Manipulation (via blowpipe), Smoke Manipulation (via Smoke Bombs), Stealth Mastery Attack Potency: Wall level physically (He can fight against those who can harm him. He can casually snap grown men's necks, crush their backs and effortlessly one-shot them by ramming them into walls and even send them flying several meters with a single kick. Can tear apart metal padlocks with a single punch. Capable of easily and rapidly covering tall structures and can jump several meters into the air from one ledge to another with a single leap. Can hold his own against bull sharks, overpower crocodiles and easily fodderize jaguars. Overpowered and killed Bartholomew Roberts, a Sage, with ridiculous ease), higher with his Sword or Guns (Killed El Tiburón by repeatedly shooting him) Speed: Peak Human with Subsonic+ combat speed and reactions via power-scaling (His combat speed shouldn't be too low compared to other assassins like Ezio, Altaïr, his son Haytham or his grandson Connor), able to react to gunshots from flintlocks and muskets Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Can easily overpower American crocodiles, that should be of this weight) Striking Strength: Wall Class (He can fight against enemies who are of comparable durability and can harm him. Can fend off crocodiles and jaguars with his bare hands alone. Can casually snap grown men's necks, crush grown men's spines and easily one-shot enemies and send them flying several meters into the air at the same time depending upon the circumstances. Can tear apart metal padlocks with a single punch. Can casually break fortress gates open with a single kick and shatter wooden furniture with brute force alone. Can beat up a bull shark so hard it flees in terror. Can kill El Tiburón if one can disarm the latter) Durability: Wall level (Fought off and killed Duncan Walpole, a former Master Assassin turned Templar, while heavily injured. Brushed off being shot multiple times at point-blank range, has easily survived extremely high falls without fracturing his bones and has survived massive explosions from cannonballs and exploding gunpowder barrels and grenades at the same time without any armor multiple times in a row and still managed to wipe out entire forts by himself as if nothing happened to him. Took blows from El Tiburón multiple times. Can survive being shot by swivel cannon shots, which can easily bypass the Mayan Armor's defenses. Can also go toe-to-toe against bull sharks and crocodiles. Can easily tank jaguar bites, which can easily crush human skulls, and still not suffer from broken bones. Far superior to Blackbeard, who managed to slaughter hordes of soldiers even after being shot multiple times, dying only when he got decapitated) Stamina: Incredibly High, able to single-handedly clear a Spanish galleon and continue fighting even when tortured to the point of starvation Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with equipment, several meters with guns Standard Equipment: Double swords, dual hidden blades, 4 guns, blowpipe, rope dart, smoke bombs, etc Intelligence: According to Blackbeard he ranks amongst the most clever of all the pirates of the West Indies. Weaknesses: Standard human weaknesses Notable Attacks/Techniques: From an early age, Edward possessed the extra-sensory ability known as Eagle Vision, which he eventually managed to hone and utilize during his adult life. During his youth, Edward became skilled with throwing knives, with which he practiced in his free time. Edward proved to be a capable hand-to-hand combatant having been experienced in several brawls in local taverns where he could take down multiple opponents twice his size and several times stronger than him at once in mere seconds as well as utilise the environment to his advantage. His strength overall was so great that he could kick people twice his size and send them flying several feet into the air. He could survive explosions that could destroy entire buildings and knock down wooden doors about the same size as entire hallways wide open. He was also significantly fast enough to dodge bullets and direct them onto other enemies. He was also capable of breaking metal locks with a single punch. Over time Edward accrued skill in captaincy, as he was able to pilot various ships with relative ease across the Caribbean, fending off rogue waves and storms. Edward was trained in swordsmanship and was taught how to wield firearms. His skill with a sword was initially average, but drastically improved after receiving tutelage in swordsmanship by Edward Thatch and Benjamin Hornigold, to the point where he was able to dual-wield swords and became a master swordsman. Additionally Edward was able to wield several different weapons including swords, pistols, knives, axes and muskets; he proved able to dual wield several combinations of these weapons with great proficiency. During his time as a privateer, Edward repeatedly climbed the vast rigging and masts aboard various ships; through this he became a capable freerunner, able to transverse through cityscapes as well as climb natural elements – including trees – just as easily, providing him with an agility and dexterity that rivalled that of a Master Assassin. Despite not being originally trained in the Assassin methods, Edward possessed his own skill set that rivaled that of the Assassin's, demonstrating some expertise in stealth, eavesdropping and pickpocketing. Additionally, despite only being recently introduced to the Hidden Blade, he proved capable in its usage and, after being instructed by Rogers and du Casse, was capable of performing various assassination techniques. In terms of equipment Edward primarily carried two cutlasses and four flintlock pistols on his person, in order to compensate for the long reload times of the firearms. During his time in the West Indies that was spent dealing with the Assassins and Templars, Edward acquired various pieces of equipment, including a pair of Hidden Blades, a blowpipe, smoke bombs and rope darts. In London, after retiring from privateering, Edward retained his Hidden Blades and sword. He also utilized a sword-cane, unleashing it only in times of need, such as fending off criminals. Additionally, Edward learned how to wield a bow and arrow, to which he then tutored his son Haytham in its use. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Ubisoft Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Assassins Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Users Category:Knife Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Poison Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Gun Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Playable Characters Category:Axe Users Category:Bow Users Category:Fathers Category:Pirates Category:Dual Wielders